


Sudden changes

by ProbablyaFurry



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Eventual Relationships, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyaFurry/pseuds/ProbablyaFurry
Summary: Being a human, you thought that you had at least a little understanding of your life.No magic, no cool animal tails that you were so jealous of as a kid. Just a human body and a human soul.That is, until you woke up one day feeling very different.





	1. An interesting morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and I have no clue what I'm doing but I hope you enjoy.  
> You live by yourself, in a very small, almost trailer sized house. You are new to Hometown, having just moved there over the weekend. You spent that weekend moving your belongings from your old home to your new one, and hadn't had the time to go into town, luckily.

You woke up, sunlight streaming through the blinds of the little window. Sitting up, yawning and stretching, you looked around your room. It was the same as always. The same undecorated walls, the same cracked drywall, and the same dirt and grime. You rubbed your eyes and went to eat your breakfast. As you ate, you glanced at the dusty old clock that hung crooked on the wall. 

8:20

Crap. You had ten minutes to get to school before you were late.

You shoveled your cereal into your mouth and ran out the door, still wearing the same shirt and sweatpants that you had fallen asleep in. You just couldn't be late to your first day at a new school, in a new town. You didn't even realize the strange fuzzy feeling that tickled your back. 

~~~~~

You ran up to the school building, with only two minutes to spare. Thank god, there were still people heading to class. You walked up the three steps to the door and went inside. 

"H-hello! You must be the n-new student!" A short yellow lizard stuttered as she approached you. 

"Oh yes, hello. I'm (Y/n). You must be professor Alphys." You replied. 

"Yes I am. You'll be in m-my class. here follow me, I'll help you f-find your seat!"

You followed your new teacher to an empty seat in the back right corner of the room. You thanked her and sat down. One minute till class started. You noticed two empty seats in the middle of the room. You sighed in relief, knowing that, if you were late, you wouldn't have been the only one. 

The bell rang and class began. Still no sign of the two late students. 

"Okay everyone! W-walk around a-and pick a partner for the p-project." 

Naturally, being the new kid, everyone already had a partner in mind. You notice a deer like monster at the front of the room get up, looking in your direction, as if to come over and ask to be partners. Unfortunately a bird monster stopped her. Everyone sat down and just then, the door opened. One of the late students had arrived. 

The student in question was a human, they had shoulder length hair that covered their eyes and a green and yellow striped shirt. Alphys told them to walk around and find a partner. They eventually walked up to you. 

"Do you want to be partners?" They mumbled. 

"Sure, why not. I'm (Y/n), I'm new here. What's your name?" 

"Kris"

"Well Kris, I'm sure we'll do great on th-"

You words were cut off as the door slammed open. A purple dragon with long hair walked in. She had a purple jacket on over a blue and white t-shirt, ripped jeans, and combat boots. All the chatter in the room suddenly stopped. Even professor Alphys looked shocked and... Scared? 

"H-hi S-Susie." The teacher mumbled. 

Susie took a step into the room and looked in Alphys' direction. 

"Am I late?"

"N-no! You're f-fine! We were j-just picking p-partners on t-the next group p-project!" She glanced around nervously, "Susie, you can b-be in a g-group of three with K-Kris and (Y/n)!"

"Great." Susie replied with a grunt, "The freak and the new kid."

Everyone sat in silence, nobody moving. Kris stood still at your side. 

"W-well now that e-everybody is here, I c-can write the assignment!"

She stood in front of the chalk board and hesitated. 

"H-has anyone seen the c-chalk? This is the third time it's g-gone missing, and you a-all know I cant start c-class without some!" She chuckled nervously, "h-how about this, if nobody s-speaks up, e-everyone gets in trouble!"

"Hey I think there's some chalk in the closet," The deer girl at the front of the class interjected, "why don't Susie and I-"

"Good idea, Noelle! Susie, since you came in last, c-could you go get the chalk for me?"

"Whatever." Susie grumbled as she left the room, slamming the door behind her. 

"And K-Kris, (Y/n), could you go as well, to make sure she, um," Alphys stuttered, "Actually gets it and, um, stays out of t-trouble? Thanks!"

You felt your ear twitch as you and Kris stood up and walked to the door. You stepped out into the hall just in time to see Susie eat a piece of chalk. She turned and saw you, she jumped just a little. 

"Heh, hey. You guys didn't see anything just now, did you?" She threatened. 

You and Kris backed up as Susie approached. 

"N-no! We just stepped out here!" You yelped defensively. 

"Heh, don't think you can play dumb, new kid! I know that you probably already heard!" She growled, "you just wanted an excuse to hate me, and this freak probably told you all about how to do that." 

You and Kris backed up against the lockers as Susie walked even closer. 

"It's over!" Susie exclaimed in a mocking tone, "I caught Susie eating ALL the chalk! This was her LAST CHANCE, now she'll FINALLY be expelled!"

You involuntarily wimpered, you felt pathetic. 

She chuckled, "cmon guys, don't act so shocked. EVERYONE'S waiting for it, EVERYONE wants it. But Kris, (Y/n), it seems a waste to get expelled for having a snack. So, why don't I get expelled for some REAL carnage!"

She walked right up to you and Kris and put a hand on Kris's shoulder. "Kris, how do you feel," She muttered before snarling, showing her sharp teeth, "about loosing your face!"

You stepped to the side as Susie lifted Kris from the ground and brought them to her mouth, before dropping them to the ground with a thud. 

"Nah," She said as she started walking away before stopping, "Kris, you've got a good mother. It'd be a shame to make her bury her child." She sneered

"Cmon freaks, we'll get more chalk, mosey back to class, and then, you'll do the project. Got it?" 

Before either of you could answer, she stopped you. 

"Never mind, if you don't get it by now, your choices don't matter."

You aren't usually that quick to cry, but you were very close to tears. You, Susie and Kris walked to the supply closet and entered after a bit of hesitation. Walking further in, you couldn't find anything. No light switch, no chalk, nothing. You began to walk back with Kris and Susie when the door slammed shut. And the ground began to shake. 

"HEY THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Susie yelled at the door, "LET US OUT! LET US-"

Just then, the floor gave way and the three of you fell into the darkness.


	2. The Dark Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize what's different as you enter an entire other world

You opened your eyes, cringing a little as you sat up. You had fallen on… something. Your back hurt and you could barely see anything. Your hands and feet felt cold, you realized that you were wearing different clothes. Though it was hard to see, you could make out what you were wearing. You could see a sleeveless tunic and fitted pants under a cloak with a hood, you felt a bag attached to a belt around your waist. Although there was no wind, you felt the cloak swish. You turned and saw something that looked like a tail, you turned again and it was still there. It dawned on you. It was your tail. But how? You were human. Your ear twitched and it smacked you on the side of your head. You reached up to feel them. They were soft, and a little furry, how long had they been there? You had to find a mirror, but how? You looked around again and realized that you were in a cavern, cold blue stone stretched as far as you could see, which wasn't very far. 

You walked ahead, determined to find Kris and Susie. After a time, you found Kris.

“Kris! There you are! I was worried!” You shouted. 

“Where are we?” They asked. 

“No clue, have you seen Susie?” You replied. 

“No.”

The two of you walked through the cavern. Looking for anything useful. Kris found a shard of crystal and handed it to you. You looked at your reflection in the shard. Yep, two furry ears, pointed like a fox. You saw a snout, and an animalistic nose. How had this happened? Did this happen when you fell? Or was it that feeling that had been bugging you? It would explain the small mane of fur around your neck, tickling your back. Had you been like this all day? 

You blinked. Kris didn't act like anything was wrong, and they recognized you almost immediately, so maybe you had been like this all day. You couldn't act shocked, otherwise people would ask questions that you didn't have the answers to. You had to roll with it and act like you had always been a monster. 

You and Kris walked and stumbled upon several large piles of dust. They exploded as you approached. One blocked the way, and as you walked up to it. It revealed Susie behind it. 

“STAY BACK! OR ELSE I’LL-,” she stopped recognizing you and Kris, “oh it's just you. Don't scare me like that, dumbasses! Unless you WANT to get clocked in the face! Heh.”

“Susie! Thank god, I was getting worried that you had gotten hurt!” 

While you may have had a tough start with Susie, you still didn't want her to get hurt, or even lost here. After all, you were in this together. 

“Why the fuck would you care?” She snarled.

“Um, well- because, uh.” You replied, flustered. 

“Guys, we should walk ahead.” Kris muttered. 

“Yeah, the freak's right, we've got to find a way back.” Susie grumbled. 

And with that, the three of you walked ahead, you had to jog to keep up with Kris and Susie. Susie ran ahead, leaving you and Kris behind. After a little while, the two of you found a long slope, too steep to walk down. Once you had reached the bottom, Kris lead the way down a path, where you stumbled upon Susie, looking up at something. 

“Hey, theres someone up there, any idea what they want?” She asked the group. 

“No, hah, but-” You panted. 

Suddenly, spades fell from the sky. The three of you ran, dodging the barrage. You came upon another slope.

“Down here!” Susie shouted, as she jumped down the slope. 

You and Kris followed suit. Sliding down, still dodging the spades. You were ahead of Kris and reached the bottom first. Stepping on to a paved road. Well, more like falling on a paved road, as you crumpled to a heap at the bottom of the slope. 

“Ow, crap.” You hissed under your breath. 

“Here, cmon.” Kris said, giving you their hand to help you up. 

“Thanks.” You replied. 

You walked ahead. Stopping at a crossroad, Susie stood at the other side. 

“There you are!” You yelled at Susie. 

“Oh, you're not dead. Sweet,” She grumbled, “any idea where the hell we are?”

“Not the slightest.” You replied, “We should get moving though.”

“Heh, that's the first sensible thing you've said today new kid!” Susie remarked. 

“I have a name, you know.” You replied, exasperated. 

“Yeah whatever.”

You followed Kris up the empty street, up to a tall neglected looking castle. The town was lined with houses and shops, all of them looking like they hadn't been touched in ages. A blue glow covered the area. The three of you entered the wide castle gates. 

“Why the hell is there a castle in the supply closet?” Susie asked. 

“I don't think that we're in the closet anymore Susie.” You replied. 

“Shut up.”

“Welcome heroes!” Another person said from across the entryway, “Please, do not be afraid, I am not your enemy. Please come forward, the three of you.”

You stepped forward to see a hooded figure. 

“Welcome, I am the prince of this kingdom. The kingdom of darkness. Kris, Susie, (Y/n)... There is a legend in this land, a legend that, one day, three heroes of light will arrive, and fulfill the ancient prophecy, foretold by time and space.” They began, “Please, heroes… listen to my tale…”

“Sure.” Kris replied

“Very well then… Once upon a time, a legend was whispered among the shadows….”


	3. The First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party gets acquainted with how battle works.

Once the hooded figure had finished their legend, you began to think, zoning out and not paying attention to what was going on around you. One line had stuck in your head. 

"A human, a monster, a hybrid, and a prince from the dark."

Hybrid. 

Was that supposed to mean you? You didn't know. What could it mean? 

Your thoughts were interrupted by a laugh and a loud crash as the figure was thrown to the side. When the dust kicked up settled, you saw a short kid sitting on a flaming bike. He was wearing a leotard, maybe, and had a spade for a face. This was probably who had attacked you just a bit ago. 

“HO HO HO!” The kid laughed, “The heroes are already running away… and they didn't even know I was here! My dad's gonna make me son of the month!”

“Who the hell are you!?” Susie said, shocked. 

“Im…!” He did a spin on his bike, “The bad guy!”

Wow, this kid is a bit of a dork. I mean, who calls themselves the “bad guy”? 

“You clowns want to seal our dark fountain huh!? And - STILL picturing you guys as CLOWNS - save the world from eternal darkness, huh!?”

“Eh.” Susie shrugged. 

“Don't try to deny it…! We both know you'll go EAST! It's your only way home!” He snickered, “But, I, LANCER, won't let you go there! And I've got a flawless two step plan to ensure it. Step one, I thrash you. Step two, YOU LOSE!”

“Hmm. Nice plan kid.” Susie smirked. 

“R-really?” Lancer replied. 

“Yeah, actually.” She growled, “mind if we use it on YOU instead?”

“Um Susie wha-” 

Your words were cut off by entering the fight. You, Kris, and Susie vs Lancer. Kris inched closer to you and whispered in your ear. 

“Something tells me Susie might get aggressive, I don't want to hurt a kid. We have to warn Lancer.”

“Okay.” You whispered back. 

*You and Kris warned Lancer about Susie's attack  
*Lancer went on guard! 

As Kris suspected, Susie swung her axe towards Lancer, but he was prepared and side stepped. He then honked the horn on his bike and peddled towards the party. You all side stepped the bike. 

“I dunno how I got an axe, but that's cool.”

*Kris complimented Lancer! 

“I can't tell the difference between your clothes and your body.”

“Dude what the heck kind of compliment is that?” You questioned under your breath. 

But, despite the strange comment, Lancer seemed flattered. Susie swung again. Lancer peddled toward the group again, this time wheeling back around, sending a spiral of spades as he returned to where he was before. 

*Kris told you to compliment Lancer yourself

“Oh um, I really like your laugh?” You said nervously, hoping that he didn't get offended. 

“Ho ho ho! Really? You like it!?” 

Susie swung again and missed as Lancer peddled ahead and repeated the move before, a little faster this time. You were grazed on the shoulder by a spade. 

“Ow! It stings!”

“Wait! Wait a second! My bike's running out of fuel...!” Lancer exclaimed, “alright you punk-a-roos! You had the luck of the draw this time, but, next time, the losers will be YOU!!! Ho ho ho!! Bye losers! I gotta get home before dinner.”

And with that Lancer sped off, and the figure from before hurried back over to the group. 

“Are you three okay...?” They asked. “Um, allow me to introduce myself more properly, I am…”

“Jeez, can you take off that hood? I can barely hear you under there.” Susie interrupted. 

“U-ummm, alright…” 

They removed the hood and dropped the cloak to the floor, revealing a short, goat like monster with glasses, a green wizard hat and a robe to match it. They also wore a pink scarf. 

“Hello everyone. I'm Ralsei.” He introduced, “Kris, (Y/n), Susie… It's ever so wonderful to meet you! Im certain we're going to become great friends, and-”

“Best way to leave is East, right?” Susie interrupted again. 

“Yes! That's where we'll…”

“Got it.” Susie turned to leave, “See ya at school, Kris, (Y/n).”

She left the entryway, out to the streets ahead. 

“Umm… I suppose it's just the three of us, then…” Ralsei chuckled nervously, he approached you and Kris, “I'm a prince, but… I, um, currently don't have any subjects. I've been waiting all alone here, um, my whole life for you three to arrive. So… I'm really happy to meet you. I hope we can be good friends!” He finished, smiling. 

You sympathized him, you had also spent most of your life alone. Only spending about three years with your dad before he disappeared like your mom had. You had been living by yourself for 10 years after spending two years in an orphanage. 

“Let's try to find Susie. She must be to the Southeast.” He stood between you and Kris, “You can lead the way, Kris!” 

And with that, you set out, on an adventure back home. 

~~~~~

You wandered down the streets, walking forward to an unknown destination. Eventually Ralsei stopped the group. 

“Look! There's the training dummy I made! Now seems like a great chance to prepare for the enemy. Would you like me to teach you how to fight, Kris?”

“Sure.” 

“How about you, (Y/n)?”

“I'll sit this one out. I'll just watch.”

“Okay!”

As Ralsei taught Kris the basics, you say in the sidelines, only half paying attention. You wondered why Susie seemed resigned to having everyone at school hate her and why you suddenly had monster features. What was this place, how did you get here through a closet? 

“And in case you forget anything, here! I made a manual for the three of you, incase you ever need a refresher!”

You stood up and dusted off your pants, following Kris and Ralsei. 

“Oh my! The great door is opened!? No wonder Lancer was able to come through!” Ralsei gasped at the sight of the wide open door, “... Guys, once we pass through this door, our adventure will truly begin. A journey foretold exactly by the prophecy. But, I believe your choices are important too. This world is full of all kinds of people.

In the end, how we treat them makes all the difference! So let's try our best to get by without fighting, okay? If we can do that, I believe this tale can have a happy ending. Otherwise, I fear that… you may not… find the results favorable.” He looked down as he said that, as if truly dreading what could happen, “... Oh, I'm sorry! Is that too much to ask?”

Kris shook their head and made a motion that said they could handle it. 

“I knew you had the heart of a hero, Kris!”

The party stepped through the door, Ralsei closing it after everyone had gone through. Stepping out onto a purple field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, we may finally get into the good stuff!


	4. A Problematic Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Kris, and Ralsei walk through the field and try to catch up with Susie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for taking so long to update, so this chapter is about twice as long as the last ones

The door slammed shut and Kris led the party through the field. Walking around the corner, you spotted a sign. 

“Hey, what does that say?” you asked Kris, who was much closer to the sign. 

“‘Enemies ahead, you're gonna die! Signed Lancer.’” 

Okay, the more you heard from this kid, the more of a dork he seemed. Walking ahead the group ran into a short, snake-like darkner. It had a diamond patterned shirt and a green hood. It spotted the party and rushed over, engaging in a fight. 

*Rudinn drew near!  
*Kris told Rudinn to stop fighting.  
*It was utterly swayed.  
*Ralsei spared Rudinn! 

“Huh. That was easy.” You remarked about the supposedly deadly enemy battle. 

The party walked across the rest of the clearing to another sign. 

“‘If you're reading this… I guess you're dead. Signed Lancer’”

Kris lead you and Ralsei along the path. After a short while, you stumbled upon Lancer again. Kris, instead of walking up to Lancer and talking to him, read the sign next to him. 

“‘Hey! Don't read this sign! It's a work in progress!’” They read before walking up to Lancer. 

“Ho ho ho… if it isn't my three favorite people. Psyche! You guys aren't even in my top five!”

“Lancer! Where's Susie?” Ralsei demanded. 

“you mean the purple girl…? Ho ho ho…” He chuckled in response, “you fools! You're too late to stop me…!”

“What did you do?”

“Yeah, what DID you do?” You asked as well. 

“Hahaha.. It was SO simple!” He laughed, “She beat me up, so I ran away…”

“That's a bit anticlimactic…” 

You agreed. 

Kris lead the party south, down a path that ended in front of a tree with red and black stars. They read a sign next to its trunk. 

“‘These types of trees DON'T contain an item that can heal you. Whatever you do, DON'T check the tree and use [C] to open your menu! You got it? Signed Lancer’... I'm checking the tree.”

“That was expected.” You commented

They stood on their toes and grabbed one of the stars, it smelled like marshmallows. They stood even higher on their toes and grabbed another star, they then tried to grab another one, but there was nobody in the party tall enough. They then lead the party up once again and walked past Lancer to the east. 

“Hey, if you head that way, my troops will thrash you.” Lancer called. 

“Is that a threat?” Ralsei asked in an accusatory tone. 

“I prefer to think of it as an invitation.”

They walked on and almost immediately encountered two more Rudinns. They were spared as soon as the last one was. The party continued. They came upon a tall, yellow chef crying over a partially eaten cake. 

“Umm, excuse me. Are you okay sir?” You asked him. 

“Mama miba! I'm Topchef! My latest cake worked me to exhaustion! So I took a little nap… But, Mama miba! A scary noise woke me up!” He cried, “A beast was hunched on the table, eating the cake like an animal! I spritzed it with water, and it hissed and ran off! But, my wonderful cake is…”

“Aww, Kris, (Y/n), that sounds like Susie! We must be going the right way! Let's try to keep her out of anymore trouble!” Ralsei pointed out. 

“You could say that again.” You joked. 

Kris walked up to the table and took a piece of the cake. They walked on, with you and Ralsei following behind. After a bit of walking and an attack later, you had about half your HP. 

“Here,” Kris muttered, handing you a Dark candy, “you need it.”

You thanked them and bit into the candy, it was just as sweet and marshmallowy as it smelled, although, it did have a hard shell and gooey insides. It was like a marshmallow flavored fruit. But it healed you right back up to 80 HP. You felt bad for wasting a perfectly good healing item, but it turned out to be okay, as Kris walked up to another tree and picked more candies. Ahead, was a timed puzzle. Kris activated the clock and solved it no problem, you were very impressed, as they only had about eight seconds to solve it. You began to zone out again as Kris lead you and Ralsei through a maze. You thought back to what Susie had said back at school  
‘I know that you probably already heard! You just wanted an excuse to hate me, and this freak probably told you all about how to do that.’ What would you have already heard? Why would Kris tell you how to find an excuse? You wanted answers, but didn't know how to get them. The party continued to walk through the field, until stopped by Lancer. 

“Ho ho ho! Somehow, you survived the maze! But don't count you're blessings before they hatch…! Lets see how you fare against THIS team!”

*Three Hathys blocked the way!  
*Kris flatters the enemy! 

“You're quite the sweetheart.”

*It began to think about this… 

You, Kris, and Ralsei were surrounded by a circle of hearts, but they didn't do anything. The just swirled around you. Lancer noticed this. 

“Hey, why aren't you guys thrashed?! You're totally matched!”

“You attacked us with a bunch of supports, Lancer.” You told him. 

“Yeah, their bullet patterns aren't balanced at all. It's like a dinner with three glasses of milk.” Ralsei pointed out. 

Lancer stuck out his tongue with a look of genuine confusion “... And that's, um.. Unusual, somehow?” 

Why did he think that it isn't unusual? Is that what he had for dinner? That can't be right… 

“Why don't we talk about this AFTER the battle?” Ralsei suggested, not noticing the strangeness of Lancer's comment. 

Lancer backed off and the battle continued

*Kris told you to flatter the enemy! 

“Um.. You make my heart flutter…?”

*It seems to blush.  
*Ralsei spared Hathy!  
*Kris flattered the enemy! 

“Your teeth look like knives.” (seriously, Kris?) 

*It began to think about this…  
*Ralsei spared Hathy!  
*(Y/n) spared Hathy! 

“Great job, Guys! We earned 0 EXP and 88 $!” Ralsei exclaimed. 

“Sweet! How much do I get?” Lancer interjected. 

“You… lost, Lancer. You don't get any.”

“Oh. Can I have some of yours?”

“No!”

“Fine! Later, losers!” 

And with that, Lancer left? Oh, wait, no he didn't. He just walked about five feet away. The party walked right past him. You decided that this kid was too much of a dork to be any real threat. It was actually kinda fun having him around, he was like an annoying little brother that you loved but didn't want to admit it. As you and the others walked ahead, you came across another timed puzzle. All was going well, until four tiles lit up, there was only three people to step on them. Eventually, you heard something from around the corner. 

“Come ON! Open!”

It sounded like Susie. You pointed it out to Kris and Ralsei. The three of you ran down the path that led to Susie, yelling at a locked door. 

“Ugh, open up you stupid door!” she turned and noticed you, “oh, great. It's YOU GUYS.”

“Susie! We were ever so worried about you! ...Um, how'd you get past those spikes before?” Ralsei asked. 

“Walked through em. But this door, sucks.”

“Aw, don't worry Susie. It'll open after we solve the puzzle over there!”

“Nice. Tell me when you finish it.”

“Uh, Susie. We need YOU to finish it. Sometimes, proceeding will take all four of us. Furthermore, only Kris can seal the DARK FOUNTAIN… So if you don't accompany us, you won't make it home!”

“... So you're saying I HAVE to stick with you guys.”

“Yep!”

“Pretty much.” You added

“...” She walked over to the group and stood behind you, “Let's just get this over with.”

“Yahoo! Susie's back on the team! Cue the fanfare!” 

“Wait, we have fanfare?” you wondered out loud

A triumphant tune played from nowhere, announcing that Susie joined the party. 

She stared at Ralsei silently. She then began to walk away slowly. 

The tune played again. This time, announcing that Susie follows at a distance such that no one can tell she's associated. 

“Well. Let's solve a puzzle, shall we?” You said after about five seconds of silence. 

The party walked back to the tiles and solved it no problem. The four of you walked back to the door to continue the journey. Ralsei whispered something to Kris that you couldn't quite make out. Something about ACTing. They then walked into a small checker thing with a dog face. It jumped in the way and began attacking. 

*C.Round attacked violently!  
*Kris ordered Susie to flatter the enemy! 

“... What? Why the HELL would I do that? IT attacked US. Let's smash it before it moves.”

“Aww, look, Susie! It seems harmless!” Ralsei tried to persuade Susie, “if you act nice, we might win without hurting it!”

“... Okay, okay. Hey, little guy! I really like the ax in your face.” Susie snarled as she swung her axe at it, “Where'd you get it?” She chuckled. 

You heard Ralsei mumble something about talking to Susie. Kris walked up to another sign. 

“‘Heheheheh!!! I sneaked by and made a sign!! Signed, Lancer’”

The party walked ahead and Ralsei stopped them to talk to Susie. 

“Um, Susie, I suppose you missed what I said earlier… as heroes, we have the power to make a peaceful future. So, from now on, let's try to avoid FIGHTing, okay?”

Susie stood still, staring silently at Ralsei.

“Umm, what if you just took it easy on them…? If you weaken an enemy, I can use my PACIFY spell. Which, can put exhausted people to sleep!”

Susie yawned, “yeah, you talking is already doing that.”

“Well, um, just think about it!” He smiled, then added in a whisper, “We might have to warn enemies about her, guys...” 

And with that, Kris lead the party of four into a raggedy old shop to buy some new healing items and maybe some new armor.


	5. Questioning the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You worry for Lancer and get some answers from Ralsei

Kris was talking to the shopkeeper, buying and trying to piece together what was up with the world that the three lightners had been thrown into. They asked about the kingdom, they had already encountered the prince after all, so why not. 

“Historically,” The raggedy old cat at the counter began, “this land was ruled by the Four Kings, from Card Castle to the east. But, recently, a strange night appeared and three of the kings were locked away. The remaining king put himself and his… strange son into power.”

The cat shrugged at the four teenagers, “This land hasn't seen THIS much chaos since… heh… Well, you don't need to know about THAT.”

After that, Kris seemed satisfied and left the shop with a handful of sticky orange cards and a bag full of burnt burgers. You looked at them as they shoved one of the cards they had bought at you, Ralsei, and Susie. The party continued on to a small clearing with nothing but an empty doorframe. The field AFTER that though, had a short blue occupant. Prince Lancer, turned and noticed that he had a small audience and began to monologue. 

“Well, flip my flapjacks! The CLOWNS are back in TOWN!” he chuckled, “Well, bad news! Since you last saw me several minutes ago… I've created a whole new fighting team ready to stop you! Not even the Purple girl can stop me now! Ho ho ho! Are you ready to be-”

He was cut off by Susie, who looked kind of annoyed, “Stop. Stop talking. ‘ho ho ho’? What is that. Why are you saying that.”

“‘Ho ho ho’? Its my evil laugh! Scary, right!?”

“You sound like baby Santa Claus.” 

“... Uh, you mean, like, in a badass way…?” 

Huh, you didn't think this kid was the kind to cuss. 

“Shut up.” Susie growled as she pushed past you, Kris, and Ralsei, “You REALLY think you know how to be scary?”

“W… well… I… “

“Wrong.”

“Susie-” You tried to interject, Lancer was just a kid and Susie might be going a little overboard. 

Susie continued, ignoring your word, “Man, wannabe tough guys like you REALLY piss me off. Face it. You wouldn't know SCARY…” She approached Lancer and growled, “if it picked you up and bit your face off.”

“Th-thats not true…” Lancer looked hurt, like Susie was hitting him somewhere personal. 

“Oh really? Then why don't we PROVE IT?” She snarled as she picked him up by the collar of his shirt (leotard?) “We'll start with the part… Where your face gets bit off.”

Susie yelled with laughter, true, evil, maniacal laughter. 

“Susie! Stop!” You gasped in horror as Susie lifted Lancer up and brought him close to her face. Oh god, she's actually going to bite him, she's showing no signs of stopping like she did with Kris. 

“ohhhhhh, ok. I get it! Thank you, Purple girl!”

Susie stopped “... What?”

“Thanks! It was kind of you! To teach me how to be scary! With an evil laugh!”

“Hey, I wasn't…”

“And now…!” Lancer jumped out of Susie's grip like he'd done it a hundred times before, “You're going to be Thrashed! AHHH HA HA HA HA! Merry Christmas!” 

Lancer ran away from the group and Susie muttered something about it being a BIT of an improvement. (But still Susie, what the actual heck) 

*A board of Jigsawrys blocked the way!   
*Kris and Ralsei warned the enemies about Susie.   
*Everyone went on guard.   
*You played a gentle tune (wait, since when have you had a flute?)   
*Susie's attack dropped for this turn! 

Susie swung her axe towards the enemy team, but luckily, they all avoided the blade.   
“P… Put up your d-dukes. Bubbo…”  
“H… Hurting people is cool…”  
“F… Fighting? I love fighting…”  
Huh, they don't seem so happy.   
Several pairs of puzzle pieces manifested into the air and sped towards you, Kris, Ralsei, and Susie. The moment someone dodged a pair, another pair sped towards someone else. Kris got hit. 

*Jigsawry is wishing it could quit its job. (That obvious, huh?)   
*Kris befriends Jigsawry  
*They barely lifted a finger, and… 

“Friends? I was thinking the same thing!”

*Ralsei cast heal prayer on Kris! 

Not knowing what to do, you pulled the hood of your cloak over your face so as to avoid being hit in the eyes by something. Susie slashed at the Jigsawry closest to Kris, but it was too far away from her to be hit.   
“We're Friends now, la la~”  
“I always wanted a friend just like you.”  
“We're friends now, la la~”  
More pieces flew at the party, this time the speed was more sporadic, sometimes fast, sometimes slow. Fortunately for you and your friends, Kris was good at dodging and helped lead everyone away from the puzzle piece projectiles. 

*Jigsawry thought of its boss and felt afraid.   
*Kris spared Jigsawry!   
*Ralsei spared Jigsawry!   
*You spared Jigsawry! 

The fight was over and you watched Kris kneel over and pick up several dark red bills. They stood up and led everyone to the next field, which had another puzzle. (What is it with the puzzles!?) Ralsei noticed that this puzzle was much bigger than the others, and seemed to be a completely different kind. 

“Oh! Look, guys! Another puzzle!” He happily pointed out. 

“Oh no.” Susie muttered just loud enough for you to hear. 

“Let's read the instructions!” Ralsei marched over to a sign on a nearby, spiked fence. “H… Huh!? The instructions are vandalized…!”

He leaned forward to read what appeared, from where you were standing, to be a handwritten note on the plaque, “It says… ‘Thoust fools, thou will NEVER figure it out now!’ Ruining instructions… That's definitely against the rules!” He looked back at the note, “Then it, um, says, ‘PS - I make my own rules. - RK’”

“Wow, rude.” You complained under your breath. 

“Well, that explains that.” Susie confirmed as she walked across the puzzle and to the other side of the small yard, “Why don't we just climb over this spiked fence?” She suggested.

“Umm, because then we'd get impaled and die…?” Ralsei pointed out. 

“Cool, I'll work on that and you do the puzzle.”

“Umm, try your best, Kris!”

“Yeah, I'd help but--” Before you could finish the sentence, Kris had already solved half the puzzle. 

“Great job, Kris! I think you're onto something!”

“Hey Kris, give up whenever you feel like it. It's all good.”

You watched as Kris walked across the puzzle board and stepped onto the second button. Nothing happened. 

“Hey, uh, Kris? I don't think that standing on it works…”

“Kris, I don't think you can solve it by stepping on the switch. You aren't a box!” Ralsei chuckled lightly. 

“Kris, don't listen to them. You can be a box. I was a box for Halloween once.” 

“...um, JUST a box?”

“Well it's not like I can dress up as a goddamn monster.”

“You could still have dressed up as a pirate or somethi--” You tried to say before Susie cut you off. 

“Shut up”

While that conversation was happening, Kris had solved the puzzle and the gate had opened. Ralsei congratulated Kris and Susie complained about not impaling herself. You followed Susie through the gate and waited for Kris and Ralsei at the other side. 

Once through the gate, Kris led the party North, to a puzzle with four spaces. Kris silently read the sign and rubbed their hands together. 

“Alright, I've got this. You guys just stay over here.”

“Umm, okay, Kris..” You glanced over to Ralsei, who had already sat down at the base of a tree nearby. 

“Hey, Ralsei? Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Hm? Oh! Sure (Y/n)!”

You sat next to Ralsei, fidgeting to get comfortable with your new tail and bracing yourself for the question you were about to ask. After a deep breath and a sigh, you looked at him and grabbed his shoulder. 

“Ralsei, what did you mean by ‘Hybrid’ when you told us the legend?”

“What do you mean? I meant you, (Y/n).”

“No no, what IS a hybrid? I-” You took another deep breath, “-I want to know more, I don't fully understand…”

“Well… a hybrid is sort of like a BOSS MONSTER, except, instead of a monster who, if you went back far enough, is related to humans, a hybrid is when a monster and a human have a child, sometimes, that child is a human for a long time before showing signs of being a monster…” The goat explained, “... And sometimes, the child never goes monster, or, they're born monster and turn human-- but those are very rare..”

You looked at Ralsei, confused. Did this mean your mom was a monster? Or your dad? No, no, you'd remember if your dad was a monster… Is that why your mom disappeared? Is that why your DAD disappeared? 

“(Y/n)? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I'm… Ralsei, how common ARE hybrids?”

“Well… there are only so many records, and, according to my books, only so many places where monsters AND humans live at the same time…” He paused, “did you not know?”

“N-no…” You admitted, “I didn't even realize I'd changed until we came here… I never really met my mom… and my dad went missing ages ago…”

“Oh…”

“Ralsei? Can you do me a favor and not tell Kris or Susie we had this conversation? I don't want them to think I'm… strange…”

“I won't tell a soul, (Y/n).”

You and Ralsei sat, quiet for a while, before Kris approached and announced that they couldn't solve the puzzle. 

“I tried every combination I could think of, but I guess we'll have to wait until after we get to Card Castle.”

“Yeah, yeah, let's go already!” Susie groaned

The party left the small clearing and continued on their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I tried experimenting with world building and headcanons a little


End file.
